


Eating In

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has a late night working in the infirmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eating In
> 
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: none  
> Pairing: Teal’c/Janet
> 
> Summary: Janet has a late night working in the infirmary
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the Gateland rare pairings challenge.
> 
> Date: 21/11/09
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The infirmary had an unsettling echo when empty, Janet had discovered. Not that the opportunity to hear it arose all that often. With twenty-eight field teams under her care – most of which whom possessed an unnatural attraction to danger – she was usually guaranteed at least one patient.

The strange lull had afforded her rare advantages – namely dismissing her nurses on time and completing her paperwork behind a desk for once - but even considering these, she would have to confess to disliking the solitude. The SGC’s location under a mountain did nothing to eliminate the hustle of a military base and the energy of this staff in particular. Quiet nights simply made her anxious, providing her too much time to anticipate the next disaster.

Unbeknownst to her there were others breathing the cold air of the mountain who felt the same discomfort. And when Teal’c interrupted her work with a brief smile and a bag of take out, she welcomed his intrusion wholeheartedly.

Though the SGC was manned at all hours, there was a definite ‘night shift’ and Teal’c, who still lived on base, was frequently left to swim in the silence left behind by the day staff. He was all too aware of the hours Janet spent in her infirmary and often took it upon himself to provide some much needed distraction. He had learnt over the years that, unlike Jaffa, most Tau’ri did not fare well under extended workloads. And that while the members of his team, Janet Fraiser included, liked to pretend otherwise, it often was not the case.

Using one of the empty infirmary beds as a table, Teal’c spread out the Italian dishes he had had delivered (with some rather odd looks) to the mountain. He took special care to place the gnocchi – a dish he knew Janet favoured but rarely indulged in – in front of her and was gratified when her eyes lit up, her wide smile more thanks than he required.

Settling his far larger frame behind the bed across from her, he nodded at her firmly, indicating that she should eat. Reaching out to serve herself she caught his eye, loyalty and care shining out directly at her. Choosing not to acknowledge what he wouldn’t want her to, she adopted her cheekier smile as she dished him up as well.


End file.
